


Moon Full, Head Empty

by PawPunk



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, But nothing bad actually happens, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Prompt: Werewolfism, Suspense, both literal and metaphorical, dumbassery, non sexual nudity, werewolf! rendog, written for the banned together bingo event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: As long as they've been together, Ren has kept Stress and Iskall from seeing him on the full moon. But what happens when he breaks out of his hiding place?Written for the Banned Together Bingo event. Prompt: Werewolfism.Also, written for Redcursive's title swap event. This is my starting fic, written without a prompt.
Relationships: stressmonster101 / renthedog / iskall85
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Moon Full, Head Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcursive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/gifts).



> Trigger warnings: references to teeth and claws, Stress and Iskall fear for their lives but nothing bad actually happens, insecurity

It was just after sundown when the thumping started. Stress and Iskall were used to it by now; when you lived with a werewolf, transformations were just part of the monthly routine. Still, Stress pulled Iskall a little closer. Ren would never hurt them, but the horrible noises he made…

“You alright?” Iskall asked.

“I’m fine,” Stress said. “I’m just worried about Ren. I hope he doesn’t hurt himself.”

Iskall rubbed her arm. “He’s fine. He’s always fine. You know its a necessary evil, locking him up like that.”

Stress nodded. She shut her eyes, the banging from the basement fading into white noise.

And then the sound of a breaking hinge cut through.

“What was that?” Iskall whispered. He and Stress stayed perfectly still, not even breathing, listening. There was another squeaking groan of bending metal, then a clatter. And finally, the horrible pounding of heavy steps coming up the stairs…

“Hide!” Stress whispered, pulling her boyfriend out of his trance. Iskall leaped up and glanced around the room. His gaze settled on the door to the rest of the house, but as he started towards it Ren pounded on the door. It cracked. Iskall grabbed Stress by the arm and yanked her behind the sofa just before the lock broke and Ren stumbled out.

They had never actually seen Ren on the full moon- he had made sure they were never exposed to him. Stress didn’t dare look now. Ren snuffled, heavily padding around the room.

“Do you think he can smell us?” Stress whispered. Iskall shushed her. Ironically, that was what alerted Ren to their location behind the sofa.

“Shit,” Iskall murmured. He grabbed Stress, clinging to her as Ren- as the thing Ren had become- stalked closer. A warped shadow appeared in front of their hiding place, and finally Ren himself came into view. He poked his snout into the space between the couch and the wall, licking his lips and showing sharp, white teeth. His orange eyes glimmered, his pointed ears flattening against his head.

“Oh fuck,” Stress whispered, tears stinging her eyes. She scooted back, pressing Iskall into the wall behind them. Ren shoved his head at the gap again, but his bulky shoulders didn’t fit. The werewolf growled in frustration, plunging his paw into the gap and nearly scratching Stress with an enormous, razor-clawed paw. He batted the air for a few moments, before stalking away from the couch.

Stress shook with dread, wrapping Iskall’s arms around her for a feeble kind of protection. Ren paced in a wide circle, before sitting down a few feet away from the entrance to their hiding spot. He lay down, resting his enormous head on his front legs.

And he whined.

For quite a while, really. He didn’t make an attempt to claw them, or move the sofa. He just wined. Occasionally he looked at the door, then at them, then at the door, then at them again. His bushy tail thudded against the floorboards. His ears drooped.

Iskall swallowed hard. “Ren?” he said, very, very quietly. The werewolf’s ears pricked up, and he seemed to grin as his tongue lolled out. Iskall tried very hard not to look at his mouth. “Ren, can you understand us?”

Ren barked. He stood up, clawing at the floor in a play bow and whining impatiently. His oddly human eyes blinked.

“You aren’t going to hurt us, are you?” Iskall asked. Ren cocked his head. He was… kind of cute. Like a cross between a werewolf and a very dumb dog, not a full wolf.

“I’m going out,” Stress said quietly. She sneaked forward, creeping on hands and knees towards Ren. He barked excitedly, play-bowing and wagging his tail. Carefully, Stress extended one hand, close enough for Ren to touch but far enough that she could yank it away. He leaped up and licked her hand- not bit- licked. As the jitters wore off, Stress started to giggle.

“You’re not a monster,” she teased. “You’re just a big puppy!” Ren grabbed her sleeve with his teeth and pulled. Stress looked at Iskall. “Do you think it’s safe?”

Iskall shrugged. “I dunno. I would say he could be tricking us, but… I don’t think he’s really capable of that.” Ren tugged Stress’s jacket off, and looked at it in confusion. He dropped it and stared at it before looking up at Stress again.

“I’m going.” Stress crawled all the way out and stood up. Ren yelped happily, leaping around and tapping his claws against the floor. She giggled, ruffling his thick, brown fur. “He’s a baby! Yes, you’re a baby!”

Iskall crawled out as well. He stood up, brushing dust bunnies off his pants. Ren leaped at him, placing his paws on his shoulders and licking his face. Iskall’s knees buckled, and he collapsed.

“Dang, Ren,” Iskall said, pulling back and pushing the wolf away. Ren kept trying to lick the inside of his mouth. “Can we keep this for when you’re in human form?” 

Stress giggled. “Aww, don’t make fun of him,” she said. “He doesn’t know any better!” Iskall managed to push Ren off, and he ran to hide behind Stress. “Poor baby…” Stress teased.

“What I don’t get,” Iskall said, “Is why Ren would make such a big deal out of not escaping during the full moon if he wasn’t going to hurt anyone.”

Ren leaped up onto the sofa, and promptly caught sight of his reflection in the glass coffee table. He woofed, then looked confused that the mysterious upside down wolf was acting the exact same was as him. He pawed at the table, growling softly.

“Renny no,” Stress said softly. Ren barked at himself. The sound echoed off the table, and Ren cringed back, whining. He looked imploringly towards Iskall and Stress for help.

“Poor Ren,” Iskall half-laughed. “Let’s get you away from the scary reflection.” He opened the door out of the den. Ren bounded happily up the stairs and immediately skittered towards their bedroom. Stress and Iskall grimaced at each other, quickly following after Ren.

“Honey?” Stress called. A faint squeaking sound emanated from down the hall. “Oh no,” Stress muttered, running towards it. Maybe this was what Ren was trying to protect them from- not pain, but annoyance.

The two rushed into the room to find Ren lying on their bed, taking up most of the space, chewing on a stuffed raccoon toy. He thumped his tail and bit down on the toy. It squeaked again. “Ren has a chew toy?” Iskall wondered out loud. Stress shrugged, lying down next to Ren. He thumped his tail, letting her take the spit-soaked toy and drop it on the ground. She yawned, suddenly exhausted as the adrenaline wore off.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed early,” she said. Iskall nodded, climbing in on Ren’s other side. He did not leave much room for them, but he was warm and his fur was surprisingly soft. Despite their earlier fear, both Stress and Iskall fell asleep quickly, cuddling Ren like a giant teddy bear.

When they woke up, sunlight was streaming through the window, and Ren was a human again. He sat up blearily, looking around the room. “…This isn’t the basement,” he realized.

“Yep,” Stress said sleepily. She scratched behind Ren’s ear, and he resisted the urge to lean into it. Sitting up, Ren covered his naked lap with a pillow.

“So… how did you get me here?” he said, blushing furiously.

“You got out,” Iskall explained.

“I- oh no,” Ren said, his blush reddening even more. “What did I do?”

“Nothing bad,” Stress reassured him. “You’re a really cute dog.” Ren groaned.

“Yeah, why did you act like you were dangerous?” Iskall said. “You had us worried- you shoved yourself in that cage- for nothing!”

“I’m sorry,” Ren said softly. “But I’m just so stupid as a wolf. I didn’t wanna break anything, or…” he swallowed. “Make you guys think less of me.”

“Why would we think less of you?” Stress asked.

“I don’t know,” Ren sighed. “I know you guys are nice, I shouldn’t have been so paranoid.”

“No, I can get why you’d be afraid!” Iskall said. “But we don’t need you to be some competent, tough guy all the time. It’s okay if you need to cuddle, or bark at your own reflection, or chew on a chew toy!”

“You saw the chew toy?” Ren squeaked.

“The point is,” Iskall continued, “You can trust us will all of you, not just the cool parts.”

“I mean, you’re already a werewolf,” Stress interrupted. “Even if you are a dorky one, that’s still really awesome.”

Ren smiled softly. “Thanks dudes,” he said. “I’ll try to remember that.” Stress crushed him in a hug, and Iskall wrapped his arms around both of them. Ren chuckled awkwardly. “I love you both,” he said, “But can I put some freaking clothes on?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so yall know wolves show affection by licking the inside of each others' mouths, and this extends to any humans they feel are part of their pack. That's why Ren did that


End file.
